The dispensing apparatus for liquid disclosed by Cozzoli et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,920 is an elongated filling nozzle assembly for an apparatus for charging an upright container with liquid, the filling nozzle assembly comprising a discharge tube having a lateral discharge opening adjacent to its bottom end, the bottom end of said tube being completely closed, an outer valve sleeve telescopically ensheathing said tube and longitudinally slidable thereon, means to support the nozzle with its longitudinal axis vertical.
Darish in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,716 discloses a drawback slide valve for liquid charging apparatus which delivers a measured quantity of liquid into a container. The drawback slide valve has a hollow spindle with two sections of different external diameters. The spindle has two lateral openings in the spindle which communicate with the bore or hollow interior of the spindle. The bore is closed by a plug between the lateral openings. The spindle is partially enclosed by a sleeve which is slidable on the spindle.